bmmfandomcom-20200215-history
HMS Warspite
Rating 3rd rate Class Valiant-class third-rate Captain Himilkon Moreplovac Date of Commission 14.10.1761 Guns Gundeck 24x22lb Upperdeck 24x13lb Topdeck 14x10lb Foreguns 2x12lb Aft guns 2x32lb Swivels 6x2lb Crew 600 Status In service HMS ''Warspite'' is a 62-gun third-rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy, launched on 14th October 1761 at St. John's royal shipyard, under the command of Cpt. Himilkon Moreplovac. On 10th October 1761, an order came from British Mercantile and Mercenary, for building a ship capable of patroling the waters around Port Royal and Santa Clara and first construction had begun the following day. Main designer and head of the production crew was Com. Samuel Pepys. On October 14th ship was completed and after few hours of resuply it begun her first voyage in the direction of Santa Clara. On 15th October ship linked up with Commodore Valerie Neale valiant-class flagship and engaged a fleet of 12 pirate ships consisting of a Treason pirate flagship, 2 Poseidon 4th rates and 9 various frigates. Two valiants fought bravely, managing to sunk 10 pirate ships and capturing Treason and one frigate. It is currently serving as Himilkon Moreplovac flagship operating out of Santa Clara. Operation "Angry Lucy" In the afternoon of October 22nd an order came from British Mercantile and Mercenary high command to assemble a fleet of heavy ships and suppress increased enemy activity in the area of Santa Clara. The fleet, consisting of Adm. Maibec Scylla 'Prince' First Rate, Adm. Jack Geary 'Prince' First Rate, Com. Robert Kella 'Couronne' Mastercraft Galleon, Cpt. Super Lucy 'Wenden' Third Rate and HMS Warspite, engaged 3 spanish fleets consisting of 8 ships, 4 spanish fleets consisting of 12 ships, 2 french fleet consisting of 12 ships and 1 pirate fleet consisting of 12 ships, sinking 72 ships and capturing 36. None of the ships in the fleet took any significant damage. This outstanding action had a great impact on enemy and it will take some time for them to recover. In history Warspite (1596) Warspite was a great ship (later classed as a second rate) of the English Royal Navy, built at Deptford Dockyard by the master shipwright Edward Stevens, and launched about 1 March 1596. She carried a crew of 300 when at sea, of whom 190 where classed as 'mariners', manning the guns and fighting the ship; 80 as 'sailors', working the sails and ancestors of present-day seamen, and 30 'gunners', the armament specialists. Following her launching, she was commissioned under Captain Sir Arthur Gorges, on 21 june she led as flagship of Raleigh's expedition one of the four squadrons to Cádiz, and in the same year fought in the Battle of Cádiz. In 1597 and three years later Warspite took part in expeditions to intercept the Spanish treasure fleet which brought the indispensable wealth of the New World. The galleon's next major battle took place during December 1601 in the Irish harbor of Castlehaven where an entire Spanish expedition sent to support the rebellion in Ireland was destroyed. In June 1602 she was off the coast of Spain again, and began an attack on Cezimbra Bay near Lisbon (Portugal) which resulted in the capture of a large carrack loaded with treasure valued at a million ducats. The next event of Warspite's career was less happy; for during 1627 she took part in the Duke of Buckingham's badly organized and ill-led expedition to support the Huguenots at La Rochelle in western France. It ended in disaster and the galleon was reduced to a hulk. Warspite was relegated to harbour service in 1635, and was cut down to serve as a lighter. She was sold out of the navy in 1649. HMS Warspite (1666) HMS ''Warspite'' was a 70-gun third-rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy, launched in 1666 at Blackwall Yard. This second Warspite''was one of the five ships designed to carry more provisions and lower deck guns higher above the water than French and Dutch equivalents. In 1665 the Second Anglo-Dutch War had begun and on 25 july 1666 ''Warspite was one of 23 new English warships helping to beat a Dutch fleet off North Foreland, Kent. She won again distinction on Christmas Day 1666 as senior officer's ship out of five sent to protect an important convoy of naval stores from the Baltic. Warspite next took part in the first action of the Third Anglo-Dutch War on 28 May 1672 off Southwold Bay, Suffolk. This desperate 14-hour battle, generally known as Solebay, was a drawn fight; but Warspite''successfully fended off a pair of Dutch fire ships exactly as she had done off North Foreland. By 1685, she was mounting only 68 guns. ''A view of Greenwich showing the training ship HMS Warspite. On 15 september 1689 the Warspite was recommissioned shortly after the outbreak of the War of the English Succession. She took part in a battle lost against a larger French fleet off Beachy Head, Sussex, on 30 june 1690. And landed men in Ireland to help at the Siege of Cork. In 1702 Warspite was rebuilt at Rotherhithe on the Thames and emerged as a 66-gun ship of 952 tons. In July 1704 she was present at Sir George Rooke's capture of Gilbraltar, and suffered 60 casualties in the Battle of Malaga (24 August) which defeated the French attempt to recover the fortress. She continued to serve in the Mediterranean until 1709, when she joined the Channel Fleet. In August 1712, Warspite was paid off at Woolwich. On 30 june 1721 she was rebuilt for a second time at Chatham, relaunching as a 70-gun ship to the 1719 Establishment and renamed HMS ''Edinburgh. On 14 May 1741 orders were issued for ''Edinburgh to be taken to pieces for her third and final rebuild, this time at Chatham Dockyard according to the 1741 proposals of the 1719 Establishment as a 64-gun ship. She was relaunched on 31 May 1744. In 1771 Edinburgh was broken up. HMS Warspite (1758) HMS ''Warspite'' was a 74-gun third rate ship of the line (a new class of two-decker that formed the backbone of British fleets) of the Royal Navy, launched on 8 April 1758 at Deptford. Her first service in the Seven Years' War against France was as one of Admiral Edward Boscawen's 14 ships in the Mediterranean, and on 19 August 1759 she took part in the Battle of Lagos, where she captured the French Téméraire. Warspite also participated in the Battle of Quiberon Bay under Admiral Sir Edward Hawke. After the signing of the Treaty of Paris she was paid off (5 May 1763), only appearing in the inglorious capacity of a hospital ship during the War of American Independence (1775–83). She was employed on harbour service from 1778. She was renamed Arundel in March 1800, and was eventually broken up in 1802. Category:Ships Category:Story Bourds